No me arrepiento, Te Amo
by Nanunita
Summary: "¡Shikamaru!, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Me dejaste plantada en el altar! No podré perdonarte esta vez" - Pero lo que la rubia no sabía, era que su amado dio su vida por la de ella ... - Reto #10 de los 100 Shikatema. Tragedia-Drama-Crimen-Universo Alterno


**Disclaimer:** Naruto & Corporation no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestado algunos personajes para el reto de los 100 FanFics.

**Summary:** "¡Shikamaru!, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Me dejaste plantada en el altar! No podré perdonarte esta vez" - Pero lo que la rubia no sabía, era que su amado dio su vida por la de ella (...)

**Género:** Tragedia//Drama//Crimen//Universo Alterno

**No me arrepiento, Te Amo**

.

.

-De acuerdo-

Aunque renunciaría a todo lo que siempre había soñado, no podría retractarse ante tal decisión.

No, no se arrepentía... morir en lugar del que amas es una inteligente opción, y no es que tuviera muchas en ese momento.

La única consecuencia sería que su princesa se enojase, aunque le duraría poco... sólo hasta que se enterase de la verdad...

Morir antes que su mujer siempre estuvo en sus planes, pero no pensaba que sería tan pronto.

Sólo deseaba poder ver una vez más aquel rostro que le iluminaba el alma, perderse por última vez en sus ojos, besar cada centímetro de sus labios con suma dulzura...

Quería ver una vez más a la mujer de sus sueños, que seguramente en este momento está poniéndose el vestido blanco de novia, ese que él jamás podrá ver...

Una señora de unos aparentes cuarenta años, se adentró en una habitación.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy nerviosa, Yoshino-san.

-Querida, no te preocupes... todo saldrá bien

-Algo me dice que no

-Vamos Temari, mi hijo podrá ser cobarde pero te ama, no huirá- la alentaba-

-... Sí

Algo en su interior le decía que no se confíe demasiado, amaba a Shikamaru, por eso aceptó formar una familia con él... pero presentía algo, no sabía qué... pero una especie de angustia la atormentaba por dentro.

Yoshino ayudó a su nuera a terminar los últimos detalles del peinado, que por cierto era bastante simple... tan sólo unas cuantas florcitas blancas adornando las pequeñas trenzas que traía atadas atrás, el resto del cabello suelto, su flequillo, y por supuesto el delicado velo cubriéndole la cara.

No podía quejarse, la familia Nara la aceptó de maravilla, de hecho mejor de lo que había pensado antaño.

Yoshino se parecía bastante a ella, ambas eran mandonas, gritonas y de carácter fuerte. Sin embargo a la hora de amar, eran únicas.

Shikaku, por otro lado, era idéntico a Shikamaru, más allá de lo físico. Un poderoso ninja pero a la vez un vago dormilón, que asociaba todo a su alrededor con la palabra "problemático".

No había nada más en ese momento, que el deseo de formar su propia familia. El estar por el resto de sus días con su ser amado, con aquel por el cual decidió dejar de lado todo, incluso su negro pasado...

* * *

-¿Ves lo que pasa cuando te metes con la gente equivocada, no?

Una gruesa voz se hacía escuchar, era de esas con las que el bello de tus brazos se erizaban...

-Sigo diciendo que no hice nada malo- respondió como pudo

Acto seguido varios golpes más fueron recibidos en su cuerpo.

-Te advertimos que si estabas con ella pagarías las consecuencias...

-El amor actúa por razones que la misma razón que no entiende

-¿Ahora te haces el filósofo? Sentenciaste tu propia muerte el día en que te fijaste en ella... hagamos esto rápido- dijo llamando la atención de los otros hombres vestidos de negro.

Su chica le había contado que antiguamente trabajaba en la mafia japonesa, esa con la que no quieres ni ver en figurita; también le advirtió que ellos no están contentos con su compromiso y que harían todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para impedirlo, para detener a una de sus miembros más importantes.

-¿Tus últimas palabras?- le preguntó en tono irónico

-No me arrepiento de haberme enamorado, te amo Sabaku No Temari...

No era de lo más común que sus víctimas dijeran algo como eso. Normalmente exclaman un inútil _"Por favor, no me maten... tengo esposa e hijos"_

Tsk, como si les importara... ¿Creían que iban a tenerle compasión? Estamos hablando de una mafia, por favor.

Pero este era distinto, fue como si se lo estuviera diciendo frente a frente a su agente...

Cada uno de los hombres agarró su propia arma y lo apuntó.

-Hasta siempre, mi amada Temari...

La marcha nupcial se escuchaba suavemente.

Todos los invitados se pararon confusos, puesto que el novio aún no había llegado.

La rubia encaminó lentamente con sus hermanos de cada lado, pero se detuvo a medio camino; dándose cuenta que su prometido no estaba entre los presentes...

Lo odio, lo odio con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Cómo fue capaz de dejarla en ridículo?

Salió corriendo lo más rápido que su vestido lo permitía hacia la habitación dónde minutos antes se preparaba...

Con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos llamó a su celular...

La atendió el contestador... decidió dejar un mensaje

-¡Shikamaru!, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Me dejaste plantada en el altar! No podré perdonarte esta vez...- inmediatamente cortó el teléfono tirándolo hacia un sillón...

Se sentó en el suelo a llorar. No lo podía soportar. Ya habían retrasado la boda una hora para darle tiempo al novio, era obvio que él no se iba a dignar en ir.

Numerosas escenas en dónde Shikamaru estaba con otras chicas le recorrieron la mente.

Pronto algo comenzó a sonar, era su celular... Corrió hasta él, y al levantarlo... _"Llamada de __Vago,__ Responder – Rechazar"_

-¡Estúpido! ¿Dónde estás?- le gritó

-Cuanto tiempo, querida Tema...

-¿Eh?- se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz-

-¿Creíste que podías escapar tan fácilmente de nosotros? Una vez dentro no se puede salir, niña impertinente.

-¿Dónde está Shikamaru?- preguntó temerosamente.

-Si quieres verlo ve al callejón número quince, cerca de la estación de tren de Okinawa... según tengo entendido estás en esa ciudad ahora, ¿No?

Temari cortó asustada, si no se daba prisa quizá sería demasiado tarde...

Salió como pudo de la capilla, todos la estaban mirando, más no le importaba.

Tomó un taxi y le indicó la dirección. Al bajar le dio el dinero y se apresuró en correr hasta el callejón número quince...

Llegó agitada a su destino, mirando a todos lados.

Pronto escuchó unos gemidos de dolor.

-¡Shikamaru!- gritó aterrorizada.

-Te... Temari-

El mismo tenía unos cuantos disparos en el estómago y piernas. No le quedaba mucho tiempo y a duras penas podía mantener sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Shikamaru! Lo siento, si no te hubiera conocido...

-Si no te hubiera conocido, no sabría lo que es el amor- le dijo dificultosamente.

-Shikamaru, por favor... no te mueras, no me dejes- la rubia cada vez lloraba más fuerte

El sujeto que antes la había llamado miraba todo detrás de una esquina...

-Era mi muerte o la tuya, preferí que vivas más...

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Qué va a ser mi vida sin ti?

-Temari... ya no puedo más, me voy en cualquier momento, sólo recuerda que te amo... y no me arrepiento

-¡Tonto! Yo también te amo...

Shikamaru le regaló su última sonrisa...

Temari le besó los labios por última vez...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por última vez...

Y luego el muchacho los cerró, entregándose completamente...

La rubia lloraba desesperada mientras maldecía en voz alta a todo el maldito mundo...

La vida sin Shikamaru no debe llamarse vida, no puede vivir sin él, y de hecho no lo va a hacer.

Al lado de su muerto amado encontró un arma... se acostó a su lado tomándole la mano... y se disparó en la cabeza.

Una muerte rápida y segura, sin dolor...

El hombre finalmente salió de su escondite.

-Las traiciones se pagan con muerte...

Fue lo último que pronunció, se acomodó su corbata negra y salió del lugar como si nada hubiese pasado...

**Fin**

**Notas Finales:**

No me maten TwT. Seguramente a muchos no les gustará, pero es que me moría de ganas por escribir un Tragedia de mi pareja favorita =D  
Eeem, si no quedó claro... Temari trabajaba en una mafia japonesa; un día conoció a Shikamaru y se enamoró. Decidió dejarla y huyó con su amado hacia otra ciudad. Pero nadie puede salirse de la mafia, y Temari tenía que saber eso. El lider del mismo secuestró al Nara para que Sabaku No sufriera.  
¿Historia demente? Lo sé =DD  
Aah, y fué hecha para el reto de los 100 FanFic Shikatema, vamos que podemos! =D

Quisiera saber si les gusto ;)

Saludos!


End file.
